United
by Tmbookworm
Summary: A group of students from different backgrounds and with different lives. Four rings that HAVE to stand for something. A whole new generation of Potters and Weasleys. What could happen? Warning: Rated T for language and slightly dark themes.
1. Prologue Pt 1  Kira

_United - Prologue (Pt. 1)_

[Kira Terese Montgomery]

**[AN] For the like, one person who read Unexpected, this is kind of like that story except I'm morphing the two together and adding new characters. I took FOREVER to write this chapter, I started right before spring break and now I have around two and a half chapters. It's really funny because I was on my school band trip and I was writing on my iPad on the charter bus there. I was surrounded by idiots who kept bugging me (lol, I love them!), 7 hours with those weirdos! It's funny, 'cuz I'm just as weird as most of them. **

** Anyway, please review! Constructive criticism appreciated! Oh, and BTW, there will be two more prologues like this but this will be the longest by far. They introduce the main characters minus Albus because the first chapter will most likely start off from his POV where the epilogue ended.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Seeing as none of my initials are J, K or R, I do not find myself J. K. Rowling. This being said, I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>Kira Montgomery sighed as she walked along Platform 9 34. This place was magical (literally), it was amazing, it was...crowded. The thing was, it wasn't bad/annoying crowded, it was kind of...nice.

There were families surrounding her in every direction. They seemed happy; parents hugging their children goodbye, kissing them on their foreheads and checking to make sure the child was okay before sending them off. The kid would act as if they were embarrassed, but Kira was jealous. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been addressed like that. The last time she'd had something even _resembling_ a family was when she was three.

Still, Kira was so thankful for when she was told she could leave her 'guardians'.

The day she was rescued from her own personal hell.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: This is a flashback. It's not in italics because there's so much, and italics get annoying to read after a while. Back to reading...]<strong>

Kira was bent over the toilet, her black hair pulled messily back and held in place by a rubber band. She was dressed in her normal rags (well, jeans and a t-shirt, but 'rags' was more accurate) and apron. She had a sponge in one hand and the other on the wet floor. Next to her leg was a bucket of murky soap water.

It was a perfect _Annie_ moment, but seeing it was Kira's reality it wasn't really the most pleasant lifestyle. _Annie_ had actually always been one of her favorite movies, she'd sneak downstairs and watch _Annie_ or _Ever After_ when her step-parents were out. Her dad had married her stem-mom after Kira's biological mom left and never came back. When her dad died in a car accident four years back, her stem-mom was married to her step-dad within three months.

For having just turned eleven, Kira Montgomery was very intelligent. She loved to read and had decided to mentally study as much as she could before school started back up in a month. The more awards and programs she got and went to for being the top in the school (including higher grades levels) or school district, the less time she was at home being physically and verbally abused by her steps.

Mid maths equation, the doorbell rang.

"What are you waiting for bitch? Go get the door you useless brat!" Kira's step-dad yelled at her. Kira rolled her eyes, used to being addressed as such. Jim was probably lying in bed drinking a beer and watching TV.

Kira carefully walked over to the door, taking care not to drip water all over, because she knew she would be forced to clean it up later if she did.

"Hello sirs, is there anything I can do for you?" she asked, staring up at the two men in front of the door. One had unruly jet black hair and green eyes and glasses and...was that a _lightning bolt_ scar on his forehead? The other guy was taller with brownish-blond hair and a very slightly rounded face and body.

Both of the men stared down at her. No doubtably at her clothes and the sponge in her hands, but concentrating more on the blueish-purple bruises visible on her dark brown arms, legs, and face.

"Oh, yes," said green eyes, snapping out of his horrified state, "My name is Harry Potter, and this is my friend Neville Longbottom. We are here to see a Miss Kira Montgomery and her parents." The Harry bloke eyed me warily, as if he were hoping for an answer of No, to his unspoken but very obvious question of 'Are you she?' Neville looked really unsure of what to do.

"That's me sir. And they're my STEP-parents." Kira replied, emphasizing the word step. She did not wish to be related to them in anyone's head, even if that person had never met any of them before.

"Of course," Harry murmured. He was staring at her in shock. It was almost as if he was remembering something... something not so pleasant. Something painful - emotionally, at least - if the look in his eyes meant anything at all.

"Jim is right back here," Kira said, indicating behind her. "Oh, and Jean is probably out there smoking a fag," she added, scooting around the men and yelling out the door, "Jean, there's guests!"

"C'mon." Kira finished, walking towards the back of the house, checking to make sure the men were behind her. Jean had come in, and she was still puffing next to them. It was amazing how young she looked for a 35 year old. Less amazing than how much her personality had changed after Kira's dad died though...

Silently walking to the back of the house Kira asked herself what the men were here for, and just what Jim and Jean would say about it.

She found no answers.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Okay, still back in the past. Kira doesn't know this stuff, but please just take my word for it.]<strong>

Harry Potter was having a good day so far. Granted it was only around 11:30, but still.

His day had started when he woke up next to Ginny at 7:45. As he moved to get out of the bed, she groggily opened her eyes. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before slipping on a pair of jeans and a green long sleeved shirt and walking past the kids' rooms, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. He started making breakfast for himself, know in his mind that Gin and the kids would be pissed if he woke them up now.

He was sitting at the table reading the _Daily Prophe_t over coffee with a plate of eggs and bacon next to him when Lily came down. She was always the first awake, besides himself. With her big brown eyes and fiery red hair, she looked like a mini duplicate of her mother.

"Hi daddy," Lily said, digging into Harry's eggs. He attempted to look at her sternly before smiling.

"Hi Lily-pad." It was a stupid name, but when Lily was five, she'd been obsessed with frogs. They were always on the lily pads in the lake behind their house, hence the nickname Lily-pad. Harry sipped his coffee and skimmed the paper while Lily started in on his food. They had been sitting in a comfortable silence until he had to get up and go to work. The Holyhead Harpies had a few summer months off, so Ginny was staying home with the kids, prepping Albus for his first year at Hogwarts.

At work, he'd expected their to be reports waiting on his desk; he was the second in command Auror after all. To his pleasant surprise there were none, so he began to research and work on one of the murder cases from the previous day. Harry was currently still working - with great progress - when his friend Neville Longbottom ran into his office frantically.

"Harry! Harry! I need your help!" Harry jumped slightly.

"Yeah, Neville. What's wrong?"

"There's a muggle-born witch that we need to tell about Hogwarts, and..." Neville trailed off.

"What is it? Why do you need me?" Harry asked. He couldn't think of a single reason he would be needed other than-

"Your...background, childhood-wise... is-the-most-similar-to-hers," Neville said quickly, trying not to in any way offend Harry. "We need a way to break it to her, and you're our only person with that kind of experience.

Harry's stomach dropped. A kid was being treated horribly somewhere, neglected... possibly even abused. Now that he thought about it, there were most likely tons of kids being treated like that. He made a mental note to try to do something about all of those cases and nodded his acceptance to Neville.

"Okay! Thank you so much Harry! I would have had no idea what to do, and Minerva (Mcgonagall) said all the other professors were busy. We kinda have to go now..." Neville said, visible relief crossing his face.

Harry nodded again and packed away his belongings.

Because of this, Harry found himself standing next to Neville at the door of a very big, professional looking house. He rang the door twice.

"What are you waiting for, bitch? Go get the door you useless brat!" Harry heard from inside. He and Neville stared at each other, eyes wide.

When the door opened, he wished that he could reverse time and stop this girl from having to go through whatever had happened to her. She fairly tall, around 5' 4", and African American. She stood barefoot and wore dirty clothes; ripped and stained jeans and a baggy t-shirt. With a dirty sponge in her hand, she looked totally out of place. A small, dirty mass in the huge, clean, decorative house. That wasn't the worst of it, she was covered from head to toe in brutal looking blue and purple bruises, somehow still visible on her dark skin.

What kind of monster, that could apparently afford so much, would treat a child like this?

Harry introduced them, still shocked by how the girl was treated. After Kira yelled out the door a lady in high heels, skinny jeans and an orange buttoned shirt with a white camisole under it joined them on their walk to the back of the house.

After coughing a few times on the smoke from Jean's cigarette, they reached the room that was very obviously the master bedroom.

"What is it, girl!" Said a guy in the bed. He raised his arm. Kira barely flinched when smacked her across the face, it was as if she didn't want to show the man and weakness. Harry knew how she felt, that what he did back at the Dursley's, except he wasn't hit often. Barely ever really, not counting Dudley.

"We have guests, Jim," Jean said, not moving a muscle when Kira was hit. Harry stood there in shock, this Jim person hadn't even let the girl reply before he'd slapped her.

How could such horrible people exist?

* * *

><p>Kira stared at Harry and Neville in shock. WHAT?<p>

'_Hogwarts? I'm ... a witch?_' she asked herself.

Harry and Neville had told her about the wizarding world, and they'd done some sort of magic with their wands.

Jim was smirking, "Take the girl. That's more that nine months without the little fucker." Out of the corner of her eye, Kira saw Harry grip his wand tightly, almost as if he was going to curse Jim. Kira snuck up her arm and gently touched Harry's. She wasn't about to let someone get in trouble for something as minimal as defending her. She wasn't worth it. At all.

Harry seemed to calm down a bit, so Kira removed her hand. "As I was saying," Neville continued, "Kira will need to go to Diagon Alley and get her school supplies. Everything she'll need is in this letter." He said, handing a letter to Jim, who scoffed. "I'll send her to a school for fools, but there's no way in hell I'm gonna pay for it!" Jean nodded in agreement, smacking on a piece of gum she must have slipped in at some point. '_I wonder what dad would do if he saw how much of an idiotic bimbo Jean really is. How did we NOT realize this when he was alive?'_ Kira asked herself.

Neville looked to Harry for help. "I'll take her to Diagon Alley tomorrow. It's all covered," Harry said before turning to Kira, "That sound okay to you?"

"Yeah," Kira answered. Anything to escape this hellhole would automatically be amazing in her book.

"It's settled then!" Harry said, slapping his thigh. "I'll come and pick you up this time tomorrow. Bye Kira," Harry and Neville left.

Jim punched Kira in the arm. "Get back to work! You're such a waste of space, hurry up!" he yelled.

She scurried out the room wondering what the next day would hold.

* * *

><p>Before ever learning about the wizarding world, Kira Montgomery had never seen anything spectacularly wonderful. Well, she'd only seen her house and school, really. Either way, though she'd never seen anything that amazing, she was absolutely certain that Diagon Alley would surpass it in an instant. There were shops and stands and other various buildings everywhere. The only thing off about the place were the looks and outbursts there were every time she and Mr. Potter walked by.<p>

Before they'd gone to Diagon Alley, they'd stopped by Mr. Potter's house to have her clean up.

"I'm kind of famous, and the press will make up all sorts of stories if they see me with someone as - no offense - bruised and dirty as you are. I'll heal your bruises after you take a shower," he'd said. Then he showed her where the bathrooms were and had his wife give her jeans and a fairly nice short-sleeved shirt. Surprisingly, they fit, even though Mrs. Potter looked around 4 inches taller than her. Well, maybe they were shrunk.

Kira wondered how Harry was famous, but when she asked, he shrugged it off and told her she'd find out eventually. He seemed to not enjoy being famous, so Kira decided that he must not be THAT famous. Only arrogant people were really famous nowadays anyway.

After leaving Harry's house, Harry and Kira went to what Harry called 'muggle London'. She got a bunch of new clothes that she would have to figure out how to hide and some other things. Then off to Diagon Alley.

Walking in to the Leaky Caldron showed Kira just how wrong she was about Mr. Potter's fame. The moment he walked in the entire place got silent. Then the applause began. Then the screaming for autographs and the many thank you's started.

"People, people! Let the poor guy get some space!" a lady with strawberry blond hair put up in a messy but sophisticated bun.

"Thanks Hannah," Harry said when the reached the counter. "Neville's wife, owner of the Leaky Caulron," Harry whispered over to Kira. Harry and Hannah talked for a minute or two before he and Kira walked through a different door to a brick wall.

Kira debated asking Harry if he knew what he was doing, but she decided not to draw attention to herself. If he saw exactly who she was - a worthless, disposable little girl - he would realize that she had no powers and send her back to her step family to receive more bruises for simply being alive. And no one would try to stop them because Jim and Jean were rich (from Kira's dad and from Jean's uncle's will, he'd been a lawyer for a LONG time) and no one wanted to get on their bad side (who knew who they'd hire).

Harry took out his wand and made some kind of design type thing on the wall. It opened up into a row of shops and buildings. Kira gasped. There were so many people and stations and streets and stores and... It was just amazing.

Harry grabbed Kira's arm, but gently. Not at all like how Jim did it. He led her over to a huge white building. As soon they walked in, Kira jumped.

"Goblins." Harry whispered to Kira. She stared in astonishment at the creatures, they were gruesomely ugly. Harry walked up to one of them and gave them a key to a Goblin named Ragnok. He said something about getting a vault for Kira too and they were led over to a cart.

As soon as they were all seated, the cart took off at top speed. It had to be over 100 mph, but Kira enjoyed it. "'This must be kind of like what a roller coaster is like,'" she thought to herself. Harry didn't looked like it bothered him, either. They rode for a bit until they reached Vault 965. When the goblin opened it, Kira gasped. There were huge piles of gold coins and smaller stacks of silver and bronze coins.

"Ragnok, could you please gather 1,000 galleons and put them in the other vault?" Harry asked. With 1,000 galleons taken out, it barely looked as if it was gone. Kira knew that that had to be tons of money though, how rich was this guy? How could he just give it to her? Even if he did still have a ton.

"Erm... Mr. Potter?" Kira asked looking up, "You don't have to give me money... I can work for it."

"Hmm? Oh, don't worry. I have another vault too." He said. Harry knew how she felt, when he was her age he wouldn't have wanted to be given money either, but was determined to give her the money anyways. Harry grabbed a two bags full of galleons, sickles and knuts from his vault for Kira, she wouldn't know that it was actually from his vault instead of hers.

"The gold ones are galleons, the silver are sickles and the little bronze ones are knuts. There seventeen sickles to a galleon and twenty-nine knuts to a sickle," Harry explained to Kira as they walked out of Gringotts.

"So... Where to next?" Kira asked. Harry grabbed a letter out of his pocket. The same letter, Kira realized, that he pulled to give to Jim the other day.

"Here you go, read the first page and the second is the supplies you need," Harry said, handing her the envelope. She opened and read it:

**_Dear Miss Montgomery,_**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._**

**_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._**

**_Yours sincerely,_**

**_Minerva McGonagall,_**

**_Deputy Headmistress_**

**_(next page)_**

**_UNIFORM_**

**_First-year students will require:_**

**_Three sets of plain robes (black)_**

**_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_**

**_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_**

**_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_**

**_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_**

**_COURSE BOOKS_**

**_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_**

**_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_**

**_A History of Magic: REVISED by Hermione Granger_**

**_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_**

**_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_**

**_Magical Drafts and Potions by Aaarsenius Jigger_**

**_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: REVISED by Rolf Scamander, and Luna Scamander_**

**_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_**

**_OTHER EQUIPMENT_**

**_1 wand_**

**_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_**

**_1 set glass or crystal phials_**

**_1 telescope_**

**_1 set brass scales_**

**_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_**

Kira looked up at Harry.

"Where do we get this stuff from?"

"Let me see the letter," Harry said before skimming it. "It's almost exactly like my letter, we should go to Madame Malkin's first for robes, and then Flourish & Blott's for your books. The your wand maybe? We'll do the stationary store and the cauldron shop on the way out. Do you want a pet?"

Kira thought about it and shook her head; Jim would most likely kill it when she had to go home.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, Kira had a trunk full of robes, school supplies and other necessities. Kira didn't want to go home yet, and thankfully Mr. Potter took her to his house again before she had to go home.<p>

"Neville'll pick you up from your house on September 1," Harry told Kira. "I would get you myself, but my youngest son is starting Hogwarts this year too, and my oldest is already there. There's a winter break and I was thinking you could either stay at Hogwarts or with friends - depending on how close you all are. I'm not sure about summer break, but I don't want you going back to your step-parents," Harry said.

Kira's head snapped up. Winter break she'd probably stay at Hogwarts, who'd be friends with her? It was the remorse in Mr. Potter's voice when he said he didn't want her to go back to her guardians that caught her attention.

"Why does it matter to you?" Kira asked, unintentionally sounding very rude. Harry then explained about his past at the Dursley's.

"You can't tell anyone, only Ginny knows," Harry said, then he snorted. "Ha, the ministry would have a field day."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>[AN: back to current time]<strong>  
><strong>

So here Kira was, walking by herself along Platform 9 3/4. She could only imagine how she looked, probably out of place. It wasn't like she had bruises or anything. Sure, Jim gave her more after realizing that maybe she would be powerful after coming home with no bruises, but Neville had healed them when he picked her up. It was more of the fact that she was by herself that brought attention to her.

A sudden flurry of noise swept through the crowd when she saw Mr. Potter's family come in. Kira hopped on the train to avoid all the activity. Stepping into an empty compartment, Kira asked herself what life would be like now that she could start anew.

It would be great, she could sense it. At least it couldn't get any worse.


	2. Prologue Pt 2  Mina

_**Prologue (Pt. 2)**_

[Aminah Seline Rodriguez]

AN: Hey people! Did you like the last chapter? This actually takes place before the last chapter, time-wise. R&R! BTW, this chapter is kinda rushed cuz I'm tired and aren't sure what else to add.

***[line]***

Aminah Rodriguez had NO idea what was going on.

Earlier that same day she had been texting her friends about the up and coming band trip (she played trumpet, and had since the fifth grade), TV, dating, spring break. Happy and naive thoughts had been running through her head.

Not anymore, now everything was different. It was not even as if anything exceptionally BAD had happened, either, which made the situation even more complicated. Mina had no idea what to do, she was thoroughly confused.

Around 8 o'clock PM, Mina had been sitting in her living room in black leggings and a green soccer t-shirt that went surprisingly well with her Latino carmel-y skin. She had been perched on a white wooden chair, her feet in the new shoes that she had gotten the day before. On her lap laid a Harry Potter blanket of her younger brother's. The funny thing about the whole scene was that, while Mina's mother was pulling at her hair braiding it back, Mina was on her iPad.

Reading Harry Potter.

Mina was obsessed with Harry Potter (not that you could tell from that scene or anything, no it's coming completely out of no where). She always had been, ever since she read the very first book by herself towards the end of her kindergarten year. And she had never - in her full twelve years - found any other book quite as thrilling. She'd read the entire series over 7 times, and, for some specific books, she'd read them a few MORE times than that.

The funny thing from a moment ago was that, while Mina was reading the seventh Harry Potter book, with a Harry Potter blanket strewn across her lap, she dropped her sterling silver ring.

It was a new ring. She had gotten it the previous day at the mall, along with the shoes she was wearing, the boots waiting for her upstairs, the 9 pairs of earrings, the two new jackets, and the shirts she'd bought along with them. Yes, Mina and her mom had went on a "shopping-spree" yesterday. Not that they had a lot of money, to say the least, but everything Mina had purchased had been on sale. Every single article of clothing and every accessory, so yes; EVERYTHING.

Anyways, Mina had dropped her new ring - the one with the four intwined knots on it. Before this, she had just read the part about when the Golden Trio had escaped from the ministry and Harry had accio'd the Dittany from Hermione's bag. Being in a lazy mood and not wanting her mother to mess up her hair, she decided that she would accio the ring to herself. Silently, of course. She didn't want to look like an idiot, knowing that magic didn't exist but pretend accio-ing a ring to herself. Anyone would look at a person as if they were crazy after that.

'Accio' Mina thought silently, holding out her hand. Then she started to get up, expecting to have to go over and pick up the ring that had fallen out of her hand and rolled out of reach. What she did NOT expect...was for the ring to twitch. Mina was sure that this was a figment of her imagination, but there was no point in _not_ trying again. Just to, you know, see if it would do anything again. 'Accio' Mina repeated, the same way as she had done before. What had happened that time was _definitely_ not expected. That time, it zoomed straight into Mina's out-stretched hand.

She yelped and dropped the ring as if she had just touched a burning stove. Her mom had also jumped back in surprise, being a Harry Potter fan also (the one who had introduced the series to Mina). With stammering words, Mina tried to explain what had just mysteriously happened.

***[line]***

Now, a few hours later (around one in the morning), Mina was laying in her bed with finished hair attempting to fall asleep. All that was going through her mind was 'What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck?'

Mina had reason to be confused. She was 12. Didn't muggle-borns get told they were a witch or wizard at 11? So WHAT was happening?

Mina crept out of her bedroom, walking past her older brother's closed door, her mother's open one, and down the stairs to the kitchen. She pulled out her favorite mug, the one that says, 'I finally got it all together, but I forgot where I put it', and made herself hot-chocolate.

Sitting in the big comfy chair next to the couches in living room, she fingered her ring while pondering what she knew about the wizarding world from her previously much loved book series. The fact that that had all really happened was slightly creepy. Voldemort existed? All those creatures, dragons? How was that slightly possible?

Wait.

_**Harry Potter**_ exists? And the Weasleys?

Or were they all figments of someone's imagination. Someone who knew about the wizarding world, maybe. Mina shook her head. How was she a witch? There had never been any signs of magic in her before now, so why now?

Mina pulled a folded blanket from on top of the couch over her. She slouched down side-ways in the chair with her legs over the side. She shook her head again. She wasn't a witch, she decided. It simply wasn't possible. She would wake up in the morning and this would all be a dream. Or, on the off chance that she actually _was_ a witch, she would figure it all out tomorrow. Or later that day. However you want to put it.

***[line]***

Minerva "Minnie" McGonagall was sitting in the head's office when an owl flew in to her office. The front read: To the Hogwarts Head.

**_Dear Hogwarts Head,_**

**_ Hello my name is Aminah Jackson. I'm 12 and I'm a muggle born, I guess. The Harry Potter books are my favorite, and I was messing around the other day and I tried to do the 'accio' spell and it worked. I'm not necessarily sure what to do, and this is the only school I really know about. I'm an American, but I'm not sure if there are schools here. What do I do?_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Mina Jackson_**

Minerva gasped and ran over to the big book of names of all witch and wizards. Sure enough, the name 'Aminah Jackson' was there. How was this child not heard of before now? Why had she not gotten her Hogwarts letter the previous year?

Which is why on September 1, 2017, Mina found herself wandering towards the Hogwarts Express with her family by her side, awaiting her entry to a new life.

***[line]***

Authors Note: Hi! I hoped you like it, read and review with your opinions. Be truthful! Being nice by saying it's good when it's not will make me think it's good, and then I'd just be posting the bad stuff. Is this chapter a good length, or should it be shorter, longer, what. I'm going to try to always have one or two chapters ready before I post another one, so if I've been taking too long on a chapter, I won't infuriate anyone. I'm going to try to post at least twice a month.

I based Mina off of me (not everything! Just attitude wise a bit), and the scene is real. Except for the whole 'ring flying into my hand part', which for some reason seems majorly important. Lol. Anyways, when my hair was done, I went upstairs to pack for spring break and I put my ring in the suitcase and tried to accio it out loud... I felt kinda like an idiot after that... Yeah...

Also, before someone says anything about Mina reading HP in kindergarten, it's possible! That's how old I was (I'm a bookaholic, I started reading when I was really young) when I read HP book one, so I'm not being unreasonable!


End file.
